


Românticos Incuráveis

by MarinaLupin



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 3: Clockwork Princess, Drabble, F/M, Wessa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Um pequeno diálogo do casal Herondale. Dois românticos incuráveis com um livro em mãos. 
[Antes do Epílogo de Princesa Mecânica | Will/Tessa | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> — Will e Tessa são da Cassandra. Sem fins lucrativos. Sem plágio, por favor.  
> — Surgiu durante minha aula de geografa, espero que gostem. Demorei décadas (sendo realista, mais de um ano) para postar.  
> — Desde que eu vi uma fanart da Cassandra Jean (http://mortalinstruments.org/tessa-and-will-fan-art/) morro de vontade de escrever algo sobre eles.

— O que você acha?

— Sobre o que?

— Sobre isso.

— Isso o que?

Tessa franziu o cenho em direção ao marido ao seu lado, com o livro ainda estendido em sua direção.

— O que você acha sobre o livro, Willian. Esse trecho, especificamente. — a feiticeira rolou os olhos para a implicância do companheiro, acompanhando o sorriso no canto dos lábios do moreno, e focando em seguida nas reações de Will enquanto lia o livro em questão.

— Acho romântico ao extremo. Meio previsível. — comentou sorrindo diante da esposa. —Delicado como uma pétala de rosa. Ah, o sacrifício da morte sangrenta e devota.

— É irreal, inconstante. — reclamou ela com um meio sorriso. — Ela é uma vilã ou uma mocinha? Estava tentando protegê-lo ou apenas querendo se livrar de seus próprios tormentos?

— Os dois, penso eu. Nos dois casos. — sorriu Will. — Desde quando você se preocupa com o que é real ou não?

— Desde que as atitudes da personagem principal não condizem com a história.

— Ah, Amélia Landrut é uma jovem. Uma jovem previsivelmente indecisa, insegura. Ela o não sabe o que e certo, então ela mete os pés pelas mãos. Tão inconsistente quanto qualquer jovem do seu tempo apaixonada por um tirano.

— Não sei. — continuou Tessa, em um tom mais leve. — Minhas experiências com tirano não me renderam tantas discordâncias.

Willian sorriu para a mulher a sua frente, como da primeira vez. Já estavam a anos do dia em que se conhecera e ele ainda continuava a admirando tanto quando a vez em que a menina atacara seu salvador com um jarro Will se apaixonava cada vez mais por Tessa e não parecia que um dia esse amor atingiria algum limite, ou acabaria. Os dois eram um só coração.

— Mas seu tirano é alguém muito mais charmoso, bonito, intrigante e adorável que o pobre Benedict. — sorriu enquanto aproximava-se por cima da mesa. — Não sou comparável a nada.

Tessa capturou os lábios do marido entre os seus. Nunca deixava de se surpreender com a ânsia que sentia por seus beijos, assim como o casal de uma sacada certa noite. Que se passassem 50 anos, os lábios de Will sempre lhe causaria aquela inquietação a aquiesceria por dentro.

Água benta e sangue ou levemente adocicados como agora, os beijos de Will sempre seriam uma das maravilhas do mundo para Tessa.

Se separaram com sorrisos idênticos de paixão.

— Você é apenas um romântico incurável, senhor Herondale. — brincou Tessa, admirando o rosto do marido com a ponta dos dedos.

— Assim como você, senhora Herondale. — Will tomou a mão de Tessa entre a sua e beijou a ponta do nariz da esposa, afastando-se. — O que acha de fazermos uma visita a Amsterdã como Amélia e Benedict?

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Eu sempre achei que tivemos poucas cenas românticas e fofas nos livros dos casais, todo meu lado romântico gritou lá pelos capítulos finais de Princesa Mecânica, e pelos extras da vida.


End file.
